


The Greatest Gift of All

by ricochet (melas_chole)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm sorry this is really sappy, M/M, Music, Pining, cute beans in love, the world needs more Leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melas_chole/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Guang-Hong visits Leo for his birthday and it is the best idea he ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay, this is pure fluff.
> 
> I'm not gonna apologize: the world needs to be filled with more wholesome LeoJi goodness!

"How much time do we have before we have to leave for your party?" Guang-Hong asked, stopping in the middle of the other's room.  
  
"Hm, about two hours, I guess." Leo sat on his bed.  
  
A smile tugged at the younger boys lips.  
  
"Okay. Wait!“ He told Leo, who furrowed his brows as Guang-Hong fished for something in his bag.  
  
He had just come to Canada for his summer training and visiting Leo for a week for his birthday was the best idea, he had ever had.  
  
When Guang-Hong returned to the bed, he was wearing a bright smile and suspiciously hiding something behind his back.  
  
He flopped onto the bed across from Leo and the mattress bounced lightly. Still holding whatever it was behind his back, he drew his mostly bare legs up into a cross-legged position.  
  
Guang-Hong was wearing rather short hot-pants, courtesy of Leo’s sister.  
  
———  
  
_"Man, this is really hot!" Guang-Hong whined. "I wish, I had packed something lighter!"_  
  
_Leo chuckled. "Well, what did you expect, it's August in California!" He was pouring them big glasses of homemade lemonade from the huge fridge._  
  
_The Chinese glared at him with an expression that was somewhere between pouty and cross. Leo smiled at him, he wondered whether Guang-Hong knew how adorable he was._  
  
_"Hm..." Isa, Leo's sister gave Guang-Hong a scrutinizing once-over. "Maybe I can help you with that!"_  
  
_"Come with me!" She beamed and with one slightly uncertain but happy shrug to Leo, he followed her out of the kitchen._  
  
_Leo really wasn't sure how he should feel about this, as he closed the fridge door and carried the quickly steamed up glasses over to the table._  
  
_When Guang-Hong and his sister returned after a while, the latter was grinning, quite obviously pleased with her achievement. Guang-Hong barefootedly padded through the door behind her looking slightly abashed and Leo had to try very hard not to sputter the lemonade he was drinking at the moment._  
  
_Guang-Hong was sporting a pair of Isabella's hot pants. They weren't very girly, Leo's younger sister was rather tomboyish, but the shorts she wore playing beach-volleyball regularly had their mother roll her eyes. The fitted Guang-Hong perfectly only, they were rather short._  
  
_"What do you think?" Guang-Hong blushed slightly._  
  
_Leo realized that he was still holding the glass to his mouth. He swallowed and set it aside._  
  
_"Uhm...very...should be better at this temperature.“ He tried to sound as casual as possible._  
  
_Guang-Hong smiled and Leo heard his sister snickering in the background._  
  
_The shorts should bother him for the rest of the day._  
  
———  
  
Leo tore his glance from its momentary fixation on Guang-Hong's legs as the other smiled and, producing a nicely wrapped parcel from behind his back, held it out to him.  
  
"What is this?" Leo looked at him in wonder.  
  
"It's a present! For you!" Guang-Hong knit his eyebrows, looking endearingly indignant.  
  
With wide eyes Leo took the box from his hands. He looked down at the dark gray item in his hands and the perfectly tied, indigo bow adorning it.  
  
"For me?!" He peered at the exited boy sitting before him.  
  
Guang-Hong puffed his cheeks. „Well, who's birthday is it today?!"  
  
Leo smiled. "Can I open it?"  
  
"Yes!" The Chinese skater almost seemed to bounce on the bed.  
  
Leo carefully untied the bow, the silky material softly rustling over the gift wrap.  
He stole a glance at Guang-Hong before sliding his fingers under the paper. The boy was biting his bottom lip, his eyes fixed on Leo's hands unwrapping the gift. The way he looked anxiously exited warmed Leo's heart.  
  
Shifting his attention back on the present, he unfastened the tape at the bottom and unwrapped the box within. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside.  
  
He gaped up at Guang-Hong disbelief.  
  
The other boy only grinned at him apprehensively.  
  
"Guang-Hong...?!" He started flabbergasted.  
  
"Do you like it?!“ The other cut him short, he could contain himself any longer.  
  
_Do I like it?!_ Leo looked from the box to his exited friend and back again.  
"You shouldn't have...!" Leo was speechless.  
  
"But I really wanted to!" His I-ain’t-taking-no-shit-expression actually looked pretty convincing.  
  
Leo looked back at the gift in his hands. He really liked it!  
  
"Besides..." The younger skater explained with a triumphant voice. "I just won silver at the Asian Open!"  
  
Leo's eyes shot up to meet Guang-Hong's, returning the other’s sparkling smile. He was so proud of him and more than happy about his recent victory!  
  
And about the present! And the fact that he was there with him!  
He wanted to hug the other boy so badly.  
But something held him back as he looked at his twinkling eyes, freckles dancing on his slightly flushed face, is smiling lips...  
  
Guang-Hong's eyes drifted from his down his arms and to the unopened package.  
"Unpack them!" He prompted.  
  
And so Leo did, focusing on the excitement about his present.  
  
"It is the right color, isn't it?" Guang-Hong chirped.  
  
"Yes, yes it is!" Leo truly was exited about the gift. Their bright smiles seemed to goad each other on as Leo extracted the item from its packaging.  
  
„Man, do you know how awesome those are!" Leo beamed. "Do you know why?!"  
  
"Yes, I know!" Guang-Hong chuckled, recalling their Skype conversation. It had been very late at Leo's side and he had looked very tired, but he had sounded rather thrilled when he told Guang-Hong about the headphones. Guang-Hong had taken note of that.  
  
"But I bet there is one reason, you don't know!" Leo grinned and got up from the bed.  
He quickly grabbed a pair of huge, old over-ear headphones from a shelve and dug his iPhone from his pocket.  
  
Guang-Hong's eyes followed him around the room and as he sat back down on the bed on one leg.  
  
Leo plugged Guang-Hong's present into the line out of his phone. He took the other headphones and gently put them onto Guang-Hong’s ears. Guang-Hong blushed at the contact and almost didn't dare to look at the older boy as he carefully adjusted the phones around his head. Almost.  
  
Leo smiled at how big the headphones looked on his friend. And when he was satisfied with their perfect fit, which he might have been working on slightly longer than strictly necessary, he took the end of their cord and, plunging it into the bottom side of one of his earpieces, put his new phones on himself.  
  
Guang-Hong blinked in wonder.  
  
Smiling wildly Leo scrolled and tapped through his phone and Guang-Hong's jaw dropped slightly as music begun to resound in his ears.  
  
Leo's smile was savage.  
  
Guang-Hong didn't care whether Leo's joy was partially derived from his own display of wonderment. Leo was happy! Happy about the gift, he’d given him, that was all that mattered.  
  
The sat listening to the music for a while.  
  
Leo seemed more than content to test his present and to share the music with him.  
Guang-Hong always enjoyed listening to Leo's music. He loved how much music meant to the other. And to Guang-Hong his music always seemed fascinating, like opening the doors to new worlds. Leo's worlds.  
But listening to it together with him now was even better than to listen to the playlists Leo sent him by himself. It was as if they were visiting those worlds together.  
  
—  
  
With a contented smile Leo let himself fall back onto the bed after the end of one particularly infectious song. Guang-Hong crawled up on the bed and lay down on the huge, fluffy pillow next to him, carefully placing his head on his hands.  
  
Leo was reclined on his back, his hand holding his iPhone rested on his stomach, his eyes were closed as the first tunes of the next song begun to play. The space gray metal of his new headphones looked prominent in his long chestnut hair. Guang-Hong admired the tan of his skin and his thick, dark eyebrows. In his profile, Guang-Hong could see the black lashes of his eyes as they flickered lightly, they were just as thick as his brows. Leo shifted and Guang-Hong was startled out of his revery. _He really shouldn't be looking at him like this!_  
  
Guang-Hong swallow, his throat suddenly dry, and he rolled over on his back and forced his eyes shut.  
He did not see how the other boy turned his head to eye him for a long time.  
  
Something clouded Leo's brows and he pressed his lips together in a thin line.  
He took his eyes off Guang-Hong and brought his phone to his face. Tapping through his playlists with his free hand, he chose several songs and added them to the cue. Lowering the device in his right hand back onto his stomach, he let his free hand fall on the mattress, only millimeters from Guang-Hong's.  
  
Guang-Hong jumped internally as he felt Leo's hand come to rest perceivably close to his. His gaze shot to the boy next to him but the latter's eyes were closed and he seemed unperturbed by their proximity.  
  
Guang-Hong's heart begun to race. He trained his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
He willed himself to calm down but his heart wouldn't heed his command as the first notes of a new song begun to play in his ears.  
  
The song was...different. He knew that Leo loved music — all kinds of music, so he shouldn't be surprised by the softer tones resounding through his head. But the song was so unlike the others. And that in this moment...  
  
He chanced another quick glance at the other boy, but he didn't seem to be moving.  
He probably only wanted to test his new phones on a spectrum of different music, Guang-Hong rationalized and tried to think no more of any of this.  
  
His eyes vaguely noting the ceiling, Guang-Hong listened to the tender timbres of the music.  
His heart did not stop beating fast, no matter what he told himself and the his stomach begun to flutter with the strings of a Spanish guitar. He did not understand what the vocalist was singing but to him it sounded very much like the curious feeling unsettling his insides, his hands wanting so desperately to reach out.  
  
Guang-Hong’s mind felt hazy and he didn't know whether his fingers had actually moved on the cover, he only hoped, he didn't make any sound when the side of Leo's hand suddenly touched his.  
  
If his heart and mind had been racing before, he didn't know what they what they were doing now.  
  
_This was an accident, wasn't it? Purely incidental!_  
  
His mind swooned with the mere contact and the pleading sounds of the guitar. And then Leo's hand moved and only slightly covered his and Guang-Hong thought he would faint.  
  
_This couldn't be! Was this really happening?!_  
  
The loud beating of his heart seemed to almost drown out the music. And his mind, reeling, seemed to collapse.  
  
With whatever bravery the gods granted him, he shifted his fingers to slide them further underneath Leo's hand. The other did no withdraw his. _Oh my god!_ Guang-Hong thought he might die.  
  
He moved his fingertips cautiously between Leo's knuckles and as if with a sigh of relief or after holding back for far too long the other entwined their hands.  
  
The song in his ears spilled over him like the blood rushing through his veins. He felt like burning and melting and dying and living at the same time.  
  
—  
  
The lay like that for a while, reveling in their touch, until Guang-Hong felt Leo turning.  
He glanced over and caught Leo's phone dropping to the space between them as the other moved onto his side.  
Also between them he saw their hands touching, Leo's darker and stronger hand intertwined with his. Guang-Hong still couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
He felt Leo's eyes upon him and, mustering all the courage, he could find, he moved his gaze up to meet Leo's eyes. He barely registered the soft music as he lost himself in Leo's warm brown eyes. A smile seemed to tug at his lips but also a breath held in.  
  
Guang-Hong looked at him timidly yet he never wanted to let this vision go. As they gazed at each other embraced by music much was wordlessly passed between them. Were they questions or were they answers? Guang-Hong did not know.  
Nor did it matter as all he ever wanted was right there. His heart could hardly take it.  
  
The other licked his lips and Guang-Hong registered the keys of a piano as Leo's free hand reached out and brushed some auburn strands from his face. Gently tugging them underneath the headband of his headphones, Leo's hands lingered at the side of his head.  
  
In his eyes Guang-Hong found reflected the same anxious anticipation, the same long-restrained yearning that he felt, and for the first time he saw all of the other's affection unchecked.  
  
Leo's thumb brushed lower, tracing the freckles on his face. Guang-Hong felt his skin burning and he gripped the hand he was holding tightly. Leo moved closer, his eyes trailing his finger along the light brown flecks on his flushed cheeks, a spark adoration in his eyes. Guang-Hong's breathing hitched. And Leo's eyes lingered on his lips.  
While a part of him was reeling, one thought clearly prevailed.  
_Yes! Please, yes!_ He pled internally as Leo's eyes searched his.  
  
Leo's hand splayed across the side of his face, his thumb brushing the edge of his lips...and then he moved in, his eyes closing and Guang-Hong's eyelids fluttered shut as Leo's lips kissed his.  
  
It was soft, yet he felt like he melted.  
And it was everything, everything he had ever wanted — to open the door to that part of Leo's world. And Guang-Hong leaned deep into the kiss.  
  
—  
  
When they parted after a long time their eyes were full of wonder, breathless smiles and speechless love.  
  
They removed the headphones and just lay, gazing at each other.  
Every now and then their lips would find each other and they lost themselves in what was new and sweet and perfect and intense and everything there was.  
  
When they needed a break to process, Leo drew Guang-Hong closer and he curled into his chest. He clasped his arms around him and they rested like that for a long time, hearts beating, minds reeling, blessed just to feel the other close.  
  
———  
  
„We should probably get ready!“ Leo softly said after what seemed like a blissful eternity and at the same time far too soon.  
  
Guang-Hong didn’t want to let go of this moment but he also didn't want to be the cause of any troubles.  
  
And he was actually looking forward to the party. As much as he wanted to only spend time alone with Leo.  
  
Leo's family was amazing! And huge. And that was only is siblings he had met so far.  
Leo had told him that all his aunts and uncles and cousins would make it even bigger.  
  
Guang-Hong did not have any siblings, nor did he have any aunts or uncles or cousins. But the concept of such a big family intrigued him.  
  
At first it had seemed a bit daunting to meet so many unknown people. But everyone, he had met so far had been so warm and welcoming. Guang-Hong loved them.  
Leo's family members were so lively and cheerful and they were quite touchy. That was…unusual but it was also something that he loved about Leo. Guang-Hong blushed at the thought.  
  
„Birthday parties are really more about the family than the birthday itself.“ Leo had told him. It was going to be big with lots of food and music and dancing till very late at night.  
It sounded intimidating but also exiting. As did everything about Leo.  
  
Guang-Hong nodded.  
  
Leo hugged him tightly and with his nose in Guang-Hong's hair drew in a long breath before signing with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna head under the shower first, if that's alright.“  
  
When the other boy had left for the bathroom, Guang-Hong sat up on the bed. he looked at where they had just been lying. Together. He still couldn't believe it.  
His cheeks blushed as the fingers of his hand came up to touch his lips.  
His eyes were secretly gleaming and the never-ending flutter in his stomach seemed to amplify.  
  
_Leo had kissed him!_  
  
He slung himself back into the pillow and wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl. Which he did not for fear that the other could hear him.  
  
—  
  
When Leo returned from the shower, Guang-Hong was just collecting his clothes for the evening.  
  
„It’s your turn!“ The other informed him and proceeded to grab a shirt hanging next next to his mirror.  
  
He was wearing nothing but teal blue chino shorts, his towel-dried hair falling over the leather cord around his neck as he slipped into the white dress shirt.  
  
Guang-Hong stood transfixed by the sight, as Leo's scent from the shower filled the room through the bathroom door.  
He swallowed, his cheeks blushing, as he watched the other button the white fabric over his tanned abs and chest. His gaze fixed on the buttons in the mirror, Leo did not notice him watching as he left the top buttons open and proceeded to roll up his sleeves.  
  
That was until Leo's brown eyes caught him staring in the mirror.  
  
Guang-Hong felt himself turn red like the _wǔ xīng hóng qí_.  
  
„You know…“ Leo laughed amusedly. „You’re allowed to look.“  
  
The Chinese youth bowed his head deeply ashamed and hurried to disappear into the bathroom.  
  
———  
  
„Are you boys ready?“ Leo’s mother asked enthusiastically as they rounded the corner to the big kitchen.  
  
She turned to look at them and although they looked anything but disheveled and were dressed rather neatly, she instantly saw everything she needed to.  
She tried hard not to smirk as she looked into their ever so slightly flushed faces and happily gleaming eyes.  
  
„You two look really great!“ She complimented trying not beam too brightly. But then again, it was her son’s birthday and she was allowed to beam.  
And they really did look good and she wasn’t solely thinking about how they were spruced up for the party.  
  
„Thanks, mom!“ Her son smiled as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Guang-Hong blushed bashfully. She could see why her son thought him cute.  
  
„So, Guang-Hong?“ She changed the topic as she proceeded to scoop two huge trays of _flan_ out of the fridge an stacked them into a basket. Guang-Hong’s interest was piqued as much by the unfamiliar food, as it was by being addressed. „Did you give Leo your present yet?“  
  
The addressed boy nodded glowingly.  
„I bet, he loved it!“ She added laughing, only for the Chinese youth to blush furiously.  
  
Leo looked confused. „How did you…?“  
  
„Well, Guang-Hong contacted me beforehand to make sure no-one else was giving you the same present.“ His mother explained matter-of-factly, giving Guang-Hong a wink. He wanted to dissolve into the kitchen-counter as Leo looked from him to his mother and back again. „You did…“ Leo seemed amazed. „What…?“  
  
Guang-Hong had indeed contacted Leo’s mother once he had decided on Leo’s gift. He had wanted it to be perfect.  
  
It hadn't been too difficult to find a way to contact Leo’s mother over the SNS. He had convinced himself that she must be lovely if she was Leo’s mother and she appeared warm enough on the pictures of the two of them that he had seen online. He had reasoned that his request was most sensible and that he would be meeting her and staying at her house in a couple of weeks anyway. All of this however hadn’t kept him from freaking out for two days straight before being able to write her a pm.  
  
Leo stared at him almost open-mouthedly, he looked clearly astounded. Guang-Hong wanted to be swallowed be the earth there and then. But something mingled into Leo’s astonished eyes, fixed upon him: affection. And Guang-Hong felt warm with the emotion.  
  
„I’ll get the van!“ He heart Leo’s mother say and she left the kitchen chuckling.  
  
„Guang-Hong!“ Leo stepped closer. „You’re full of surprises!“  
  
Guang-Hong hid his face against the others chest with a whine.  
Leo laughed lovingly and Guang-Hong felt the sound reverberate through his body.  
  
His arms came around his back to embrace him and Guang-Hong’s heartbeat picked up.  
„In case, I haven’t said it before.“ Leo drew him closer when the other didn’t object to the semi-public embrace. „Thank you!“ His breath was warm against the smaller boy’s neck.  
  
_This felt too good! Was this even real?_ He still wasn’t sure, he could trust himself that all of this was actually happening.  
  
Guang-Hong could smell Leo’s body-wash through the fitted dress shirt he was wearing. Leo’s sleeves rolled up, he felt the warmth of his arms through his own shirt.  
  
_This couldn’t possibly be real!_  
  
Leo’s breath was ghosting over the small area behind Guang-Hong’s ear, lost in the others scent and closeness. He couldn’t restrain himself, and his lips brushed the other’s skin. The smallest moan escaped Guang-Hong’s lips. It left Leo nearly struggling for his composure.  
  
Once the younger boy realized what he had just done, he was mortified.  
  
But Leo seemed anything but discontent with it. God, he himself wasn’t, if he was honest, and wouldn’t be with so much more.  
  
All of a sudden he was keenly aware that Leo’s mother was waiting for them in the car.  
  
Guang-Hong bolted up straight. „We have to go! We shouldn’t keep your mother waiting!“  
  
„I don’t want to!“ Leo protested, holding Guang-Hong close.  
  
„Come on!" Guang-Hong tried to coax him. "Your whole family is going to be there!“  
  
„Technically not my whole family.“ He corrected.  
  
„And food!" Guang-Hong continued unperturbed by Leo’s interjection. How he loved the Mexican food, he had been able to taste so far. And he had been promised more at the party.  
  
Leo chuckled. He knew the Chinese boy was keen on tasting every new food he could.  
  
"And there will be music _and_ more presents!" Guang-Hong found his arguments quite convincing.  
  
Leo sighed smiling and nuzzled his face deeper into Guang-Hong's shoulder for one last time.  
  
"Yes, but you've already given me the greatest gift of all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Those two cute beans in love are literally killing me and there is far too little LeoJi in existence to satisfy my needs.
> 
> I'm actually writing a lengthy angsty piece at the moment but I am currently stuck and as ill or good luck has it, I was stuck by the inspiration for this one.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments are more than welcome: they actually make my day!
> 
> If you want to incoherently scream at me about why those two are the purest and most beautiful US-Chinese relations have ever produced or anything else YOI, hit me up at [my tumblr](http://a-hetaera.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> ———
> 
> Also, another quick note: I tried to research everything I am not familiar with in this fic.  
> If you have the feeling that I got something wrong - about figure skating, Chinese or Mexican-American culture or anything else - please tell me!  
> I mean to be respectful to everything I write about. If I went wrong somewhere, pease accept my apology and if you let me know, I'd be most grateful and will try to amend my mistakes.
> 
> ———
> 
> Endnotes:  
> (I tried to set direct links to those via bookmarks, but apparently AO3 wont have any of that. Please correct me, if I'm wrong.)
> 
> 1\. So, the Asian Open Figure Skating Trophy, Guang-Hong is mentioning, seems to always take place at the very end of July or beginning of August. For the sake of the story say they took place end of July 2017, leaving Guang-Hong enough time to relocate to North America and fly down to the States to spend time with Leo around his birthday.  
> Guang-Hong is referring to the prize money, he got for placing on the podium. I did try to research that but I couldn’t find out if and how much prize money is actually paid for the second place at the Asian Open, the documents, I found on ISU homepage weren’t all that helpful.  
> If any of you know more about this or can tell me that any of this doesn't make sense, I’d be happy if you let me know.
> 
> 2\. Yes, Guang-Hong's gift are a pair of high-end headphones designed to match the iPhone. And the ones Guang-Hong bought are space gray, as is Leo’s phone.  
> And yes, you're now asking, might this be an allusion to the iPhone color hanky code?  
> Possibly! ; )
> 
> 3\. _wǔ xīng hóng qí_ or _Five-Star Red Flag_ is a name used for the national flag of China.


End file.
